The adoption of wireless communications is proceeding at breakneck speed. In addition to well-known wireless telecommunication capabilities (e.g., through cellular networks), wireless local area network (LAN) technology is also available. An example of wireless LAN technology is the IEEE 802.11 standard, which may be implemented in many different manners (e.g., (a), (b), (e), (g), etc.).
Instead of communicating over the wires of a traditional LAN, communications in wireless LANs are effectuated over wireless links. The wireless communications of a wireless LAN often terminate at an element that forwards the communication over a wired medium of another network, such as the Internet. This fixed element that acts as a gateway between wired network(s) and mobile clients of the wireless LAN is often termed an access point (AP). However, APs may alternatively have more and/or different functions besides being a gateway.
An AP thus facilitates wireless communications between a given mobile client and other networks. The AP, however, may also be responsible for acting as an intermediary between two or more mobile clients within a single wireless LAN. Unfortunately, for either case, interference can jeopardize and actually prevent the successful reception of a wireless communication being sent from between a sender and receiver of a wireless LAN.